The present invention relates to a heat sink and a rectifier unit for an electrical machine.
EP 0329722 B1 has disclosed a heat sink and rectifier for an electrical machine currently on the market. Of the units of these generators sold, at least part are equipped with rectifiers whose heat sinks, in particular positive heat sinks, have cooling air openings arranged irregularly around the plus diodes. In order to continue to maintain an acceptable temperature level of the rectifier as output increases, i.e. with increased current output of the generator and an increase in the need for heat removal, it is necessary to improve the cooling of the diodes.